


Shiver

by Thestias



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e02 White Out, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestias/pseuds/Thestias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Emma was safe at home, Killian was having trouble letting go of his fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I saw on tumblr talking about Killian tucking Emma into bed after the whole Elsa debacle, not wanting to leave her side until David is his usually reassuring self. Can be found here: http://captainswanfairytale.tumblr.com/post/100361010171/headcanon-post-4x02
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom, so I apologise if anything is off or if it just sucks in general. Feel free to leave me a comment, let me know what you think :) I always appreciate feedback!
> 
> The title is based off the song "Shiver" by Coldplay.

Killian Jones had faced many horrors during his long life; being a pirate was no easy task, and danger was always just around the corner, especially in such a place as Neverland, but it hadn't phased him. Hook was fearless, ruthless, a pirate of highest regard, and after the death of Milah, there was nothing that could shake him.

Until today.

Thoughts of Emma's pale and blue-tinged lips, the coldness of her skin, tormented the infamous Captain, and he once again had to look at her blanket-covered form nestled against his side, breathing and flushed and oh so very  _warm,_ finally, to reassure himself that she was well and truly safe.

Killian hadn't thought himself capable of feeling such sheer terror, but when Elsa had informed him and David that Emma was losing consciousness...the pirate shook his head, willing the 'what-ifs' to dissipate as he stole another glance at the blonde beside him. Emma was struggling to keep her eyes open, leaning heavily against his side; he smiled slightly at the groan of displeasure she let slip as he shifted to speak into her ear.

"You look done in, love," he said softly. "What say we get you into bed?" Giving a tired nod Emma made no attempt to move; shooting David, who was still hovering, an amused grin Hook once again lifted Emma into his arms, the prince leading the way to her bedroom.

"Just lay her down, I'll go get the heater," David whispered, pausing to rest his hand atop his daughter's head before brushing by to retrieve the device. Glad that the Saviour apparently had something against making beds, Hook gently lay Emma down and covered her with the duvet, smoothing her hair from her face and pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. David chose that moment to enter but remained silent, only sign he'd noticed the action an eyebrow arched in Hook's direction as he plugged the heater in. Finished with the task, the prince approached the bedside, staring down at his sleeping daughter. Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head before nodding at Killian and leaving the room.

Unable to make himself leave her side just yet Killian glanced around the room, spotting a chair in the corner and dragging it to her bedside. Reaching out Hook rested his hand lightly against her cheek, reveling in the warmth of her skin. In the darkness, Emma's steady breathing the only sound in the small room, the pirate finally let himself breathe.  _  
_

_She's here, Jones,_ he silently reminded himself; however, despite Emma being right in front of him, Killian's brain tormented him with images of Emma, pale and frozen, dying in his arms. Elsa unable to control her magic and trapping the two of them under tons of ice, the only one to survive the cold. Killian never seeing Swan's smile again, Henry left with only Regina as his mother, David and Mary Margaret losing their eldest child,  _again,_ never to get her back. Killian left alone, holding another woman he loves as she dies in his ar--a hand on his shoulder startles Hook, causing him to jump up, eyes wide. _  
_

"Hey, it's okay," David said quietly, hands held up in a placating manner, "I'm sorry I startled you, I thought you heard me." His blue eyes raked over the pirate before flickering to Emma and he stepped forward, placing his hand on Killian's arm. "Come on, Hook. You need to get some sleep; Emma is safe, Mary Margaret and I are here, and nothing is going to happen to her." Without letting him protest David led Killian out of the bedroom and down the stairs, only releasing his arm when the two were standing by the door. 

Killian's gaze lingered in the direction of his sleeping love before he sighed and looked at the ground, scratching behind his ear. "I'm sorry, I just..." he hesitated, shifting his weight, and looked up at the prince. "We almost lost her today, mate." It was a heartbroken whisper, full of the terror and hopelessness he'd felt when she was trapped, and David's penetrating gaze softened.

"But we didn't; Emma is okay, we got her out of there, and she will be fine once she rests." 

"Yes, I know, but...I just..." Frustrated, Killian gripped the doorknob tightly in his hand. "I couldn't  _do_ anything!" He grit his teeth and turned his gaze away from the prince, glare settling on the door. "What good am I to Emma if I cannot help when she's in bloody danger!"

"Hey," David's voice, though low in the quiet apartment, was firm, and he waited until Killian looked at him to continue. "Neither of us were of much use today; we  _both_ nearly lost her, a few minutes later and we would have. You helped me get what I needed from Gold, and if I'd had to spend any longer with Peep then it could have been too late to save her. Don't be harsh on yourself, Killian, and don't think about what  _could have_ happened." The use of his name caused the pirate to blink in surprise. "Focus on what did, instead: Emma is safe and alive, because you helped me. I know that you will do whatever it takes to keep Emma safe, and I couldn't ask for a better man for my daughter. Now go, get some sleep and come back in the morning; I'm sure she'll want to see you."

His words, the sincerity in the prince's gaze, made Killian's chest tighten with some unnamed emotion; swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, he nodded. "Aye. I'll be here." David smiled and moved to open the door, clapping a hand to his shoulder and stopping him before Killian could walk down the hall. 

"And Hook?" The pirate turned, eyebrow raised. "Stay away from my daughter." The words were warm and teasing, a small smile tugging at the prince's lips, and Hook's answering grin was every bit the fearsome pirate of legend.

"Don't count on it, mate," he replied with a wink before vanishing down the hall with a whirl of his long coat.


End file.
